North Vision Song Contest 11
, Ukraine |presenters = Zlata Ognevich |host = |opening = Semi-final 1: Ani Lorak & Grigory Leps performing a remix of "Zerkala" Semi-final 2: Kamaliya performing "Never Wanna Hurt You (Bad Love Baby)" Final: Grigory Leps performing a medley of his songs |interval = Semi-final 1: "Lviv our beautiful city" Semi-final 2: Dance group "Un Ex Feel" Final: Zlata Ognevich performing her Eurovision song "Gravity" |map year = 11 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Finalists | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify for the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |entries = 52 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Drop Dead Cynical" |nex = 12 |pre = 10 }} North Vision Song Contest 11, often referred to as NVSC 11 was the 11th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It took place in , Ukraine following the country's victory in the tenth edition. It was the first time that Ukraine hosted the contest. Following a bidding phase, chose the in as the host venue with Zlata Ognevich serving as the presenter. Fifty-two countries participated in the edition with Albania and Iceland returning to the contest after last taking part in the tenth edition. FYR Macedonia also returned to the contest after their three-edition break. Belgium and Slovenia announced their withdrawal from the edition. Although Spain had confirmed their return, it was later decided that they would not return in this edition due to a controversy concerning its Head of Delegation. The winner of the edition was Denmark with the song "Drop Dead Cynical" performed by the winners of the fourth edition, Amaranthe, making Denmark the second country to win twice. It was also the first time that an artist wins twice. France finished as a runner-up for the fourth time with just 3 points less than the winner. Poland and Andorra finished fourth and fifth respectively. Although Ukraine and Croatia were tied for the fifth place, due to the tie-breaking rules, Ukraine finished fifth and Croatia finished sixth with the first achieving their sixth top 5 result in a row. Two of the big 5 members finished in the top 5 again (Ukraine and Andorra) while the rest of the big 5 finished in the bottom 6. Location : For further information see Lviv is a city in western Ukraine that was once a major population centre of the Halych-Volyn Principality, the Crown of the Kingdom of Poland, the Habsburg Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria, and later the capital of Lwów Voivodeship during the Second Polish Republic. Formerly capital of the historical region of Galicia, Lviv is now regarded as one of the main cultural centres of today's Ukraine. The historical heart of Lviv with its old buildings and cobblestone streets has survived Soviet and Nazi occupation during World War II largely unscathed. The city has many industries and institutions of higher education such as Lviv University and Lviv Polytechnic. Lviv is also a home to many world-class cultural institutions, including a philharmonic orchestra and the famous Lviv Theatre of Opera and Ballet. The historic city centre is on the UNESCO World Heritage List. Lviv celebrated its 750th anniversary with a son et lumière in the city centre in September 2006. Bidding phase Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 25 October 2014. As there would be three qualifiers from the pre-qualifying round which took place after the semi-final allocation, there were three cards with the name "pre-qualifying round". The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Andorra, Turkey and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Moldova and Montenegro were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the forty-two countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Confirmed participants Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Returning artists Katrine Lukins returned to represent Latvia for the second time after the eighth edition. The Belarusian representatives, Nuteki, have previously represented the country once, in the second edition. Moroccan representative Samira Said returned to represent her country after participating in the fourth edition. After representing San Marino in the fifth edition, Annalisa returned to represent Italy while Kika returned to participate for Portugal for second time after representing the country in the eighth edition with John Mamann. Former winner, Amaranthe returned to represent Denmark making them the third winner to return after their victory following Malena Ernman and TinkaBelle. Miriam Cani returned to represent Albania for the second time after the six edition. For Moldova, which was part of the Big 5, Angelika Vee returned for the third time after the fourth and the eighth edition. Claudia Faniello returned to represent Malta for the second time after participating in the tenth edition. Czech music duo Verona returned to the contest after previously participating in the first edition. Janet Devlin, who represented Ireland at the fifth edition, made a return to the contest for a second time. After previously participating as part of the band La Quinta Estación in the eighth edition, Natalia Jiménez made her solo debut at the contest where she once again represented Andorra. Janar Dugalova, who previously represented Kazakhstan at the seventh edition as a part of KeshYOU also returned, making her solo debut. Winner of the tenth edition, Ani Lorak, returned to represent Ukraine, this time as a solo act. Silva Hakobyan, who participated in the PQR for the eight edition, also represented Armenia again this time, unfortunately failing to qualify. Results Pre-Qualification Round :See more: Pre-Qualification Round 3 Albania was chosen as the host country and the venue was the Pallati i Kongreseve in Tirana. Eight countries participated and only three of them qualified to the semi finals of the edition. Austria. Cyprus and Liechtenstein qualified to the semi-finals while Kazakhstan, Latvia, Lebanon, San Marino and Tunisia were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final The following countries either finished in the top 5 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other awards People's Choice Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The top 5 of the poll was presented during the final voting. North Vision Awards North Vision Awards 11}} The North Vision Awards returned to this edition after not being held in the ninth and tenth edition. OGAN Second Chance Contest The fourth OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Among the active NBU members, only three countries have announced their withdrawal from the contest, for various reasons. Active NBU members * : The country's broadcaster originally confirmed for the contest but did not send a song within the deadline. Belgium got automatically disqualified from the PQR. * : Despite originally confirming the eleventh edition, the head of the NBU has stated that Spain will not be able to participate in the eleventh edition, due to an internal controversy concerning the HoD of Spain. * : The Slovenian HoD has not announced anything to the NBU within the deadline. Therefore the country is not allowed to participate in the eleventh edition and the broadcaster will have to pay a fine to the NBU. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Alek Sandar & Andrea # Nicola Roberts # Barbara Schöneberger # Andrej Kiska # Eleni Tsolaki # Ihan Haydar (Danish representative in the fifth edition as part of L.I.G.A) # Aisling Bea # Emin # Cheb Najim # Esma & Lozano (Macedonian representatives in the third edition) # Antri Karantoni # Makpal Isabekova # Andrey Vorontsevich # Kristiina Wheeler # Antonia (Romanian representative in the fourth edition) # Hoda Saad # Dalal Bruchmann # Linda Pritchard # Lidia Scarlat # Eivør # Amani Swissi # Blas Cantó Meital Dohan (Israeli representative in the second edition) Alban Skenderaj Tone Damli (Norwegian representative in the first edition and host of the tenth edition) Aram Mp3 Samanta Tīna (Latvian representative in the third, fourth and seventh edition) ByeAlex Yaroslava Miroshnichenko}} Laetitia Guarino Waylon Annalisa (Italian representative in the eleventh edition and Sammarinese representative in the fifth edition) Karina Krysko-Skambinė (Lithuanian representative in the sixth edition) Christophe Willem (Monégasque representative in the sixth edition) Viktoria (Czech representative in the third edition) Andrea Demirović (Montenegrin representative in the sixth and tenth edition) Benedikt Valsson Deborah (Luxembourger representative in the ninth edition) Nina Badric Mateusz Mielnicki Jelena Ristic Rolf Roosalu Joana Teles Corazon Mizzi Marie-Mai (French representative in the fourth and ninth edition) Claudia Schanza Funda Maid Hećimović Dmitry Shepelev Veriko Turashvili Valentina Monetta (Sammarinese representative in the sixth edition) Nicole Saba (Lebanese representative in the fifth edition) External links * Official website Category:Editions